spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
PB: Universes
|Image = TBA |Release = Late 2016 |Platform = Wii U, PS3, PS4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch |Genre = 3D Platformer, Toys-To-Life |Mode = Story, Battle Arena, Free Roam }} is a toys-to-life video game by Star Oink Interactive for the Wii U, Xbox One, Xbox 360, PS4 and PS3 in late 2016 and the Nintendo Switch in early 2017. Plot Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) uses his new portal and giant robot army to enslave the various alternate universes' residents and force their villains to work for him. With the realms' heroes attempting to stop this, Plankton uses all of Bikini Bottom's power to banish them to Earth. Luckily, you have found them and with help from Professor P. Bernard, you construct a portal to send them back. The heroes now have to travel through all the universes, freeing the residents from slavery, defeating Plankton and his minions and making them work for you (the villains, that is). Playable Characters After a boss battle, if a Villain toy is placed on the portal, the villain will be saved to it and will be able to be used like the normal figures. Only one Villain can be in a villain toy though. Wave One Starter Pack *Mr. Monopoly (Spongopoly) *Evolved Squidward (Lock Evolution) *SpongeBob (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Two Villains Team Packs *Kenny and Sandy (A Cat Named Kenny) *Evolved SpongeBob and Evolved Patrick (Lock Evolution) Single Packs *SpongeTeen (Five Sponges) *Mr. Star (Five Sponges) *Pearl (The Pearl Show) *Joshua (The Pearl Show) *Driving Queen (The Snails) Level Packs *Captain Magma and The Quickster (The Adventures of Captain Magma) *Patrick and Timmy (Spongopoly) Story Packs *Evolved Pearl (Lock Evolution) Wave Two Team Packs *Calaz and Kelpy (SBFW House) *Gary and Mudkip (Spongemon) Single Packs *Travis (SBFW House) *Luis (SBFW House) *Pigboy (SBFW House) *Bill Cipher (Spongopoly) *Loom (Spongopoly) *SpongeBond (SpongeBond) Level Packs *Prof. Plum and Colonel Mustard (Spongopoly) *Olly Murs and Rihanna (Lock Evolution: Evolved) Story Packs *Bob (Sponge) Levels In-Game * #00 Going Home **World - Pigboy: Universes **Villain - Fat Pete * #01 No Time For Money **World - Spongopoly **Villains - Marcus Blood and Geoff * #02 My Latest Catastrophe **World - A Cat Named Kenny **Villains - Benny and Cleanatron 2000 * #03 Un, dos, troi... **World - Five Sponges **Villains - Kidboy (From misc. and the first encounter so therefore not catchable) and Mage Plankton * #04 Oh... **World - The Snails (2014) **Villain - Barnacle Bob (battled two times, caught last time) * #05 DADDY! Please let me save the world! **World - The Pearl Show **Villains - Pearl Bot and Prisoners * #06 Featuring Your Host- NOW DIE! **World - SpongeStar FortunePants **Villain - Karen (Battled two times, caught last time) * #07 Great Scott! We're Stuck In The Void! **World - SpongeBob Who **Villains - Daleks and Davton * #08 Let's Go CRAZY! CRAZY! CRAZY! **World - Young Sponge **Villains - Bullys and Kidboy (from misc. and second encounter so therefore not catchable) * #09 Open the door, get on the floor, everybody walk the dinosaur! **World - SpongeBob: Time Travel **Villains - Pterodactyls and Squidosaurus Rex * #10 Don't Wanna Be Like You-oo-oo! **World - Club 24 **Villains - Ghost PB and Tiger * #11 Magma Mia, Here I Flow Again... **World - The Adventures of Captain Maga **Villains - Barnacle Man and Kidboy (from misc. and final encounter) * #12 Come Again? **World - President Plankton **Villains - Ultra Karen and President Plankton * #13 What does the Pig Say? **World - Collision **Villain - Pigboy (battled twice, caught last time) * #14 Stubby Fingerprints **World - PB: Universes **Villains - The Tattletale Strangler and THE Plankton Level Packs Wave One *The Adventures Of Captain Magma - Above and Beyond The Call of Duty **Villains - Dirty Bubble and Ray Man *Spongopoly - The Aliens Strike Back **Villains - Allen and Glax Wave Two *Spongopoly - Murder Mystery **Villains - N/A *Lock Evolution - Attack of the Clones **Villains - The Snails (battled twice, caught last time) Wave Three *SpongeBob Who - I Don't Wanna Go... **Villains - Cyberfish and The Silence *A Cat Named Kenny - INVENTING... INVENTING... **Villains - N/A Gallery SPONGEFIG.png|SpongeBob's Figure Reco.png|Mr. Monopoly's Figure Squid fig.png|Evolved Squidward's Figure Pearl figure.png|Evolved Pearl's Figure BAL.png|Mudkip's Figure Category:Toys To Life Category:Video Games Category:2016 Category:Kidboy24 Category:Wii U Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games